<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>UNO~REVERSE by ElixirofMadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019133">UNO~REVERSE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElixirofMadness/pseuds/ElixirofMadness'>ElixirofMadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Unbetaed we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElixirofMadness/pseuds/ElixirofMadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung buys a submissive and takes him home, well turns out that his submissive isn't what he thought he was…<br/>And the master becomes the submissive…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>UNO~REVERSE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A supposedly PWP birthed from my mental health failing and somehow it morphs into this, I wrote this in under three hours so don't at me if it turns out shitty...</p><p>I never seem to understand how PWP's work because they always end up ridiculously long but I hope this is good enough...<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>UNO~REVERSE</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung adjusted the lapels of his suit jacket, as he appraised himself in the mirror, tugging on his sleeves until he was satisfied.<br/>
Mortals had assisted the Angels in their battle with the dark ones, or Demons if you wished and the surviving Demons were being given out as gifts to powerful human families.<br/>
Which meant Taehyung had to have one as well, he didn't mind, he was a very adventurous man, he supposed having a Demon slave would be a nice experience.<br/>
"Your ride is here, Sire." His butler bowed low and he kept his gaze on himself in the mirror.<br/>
His curly dark hair was slicked back, bringing out the hard angles in his face, deep blue eyes menacing.<br/>
He fitted shit hugged his form, red shirt winking out of the coal black suit, he gave the shirtsleeves one last experimental tug and pronounced himself ready.<br/>
"Lead the way, Ilya." He murmured low in his throat and his butler didn't hesitate to do as was ordered.<br/>
They made their way past luxurious rooms, intimidating hallways and a grand staircase.<br/>
Taehyung slid into the limousine, the door held out for him by his trusty butler.<br/>
Ilya would not need to accompany him to the function and the house would be empty for the rest of the night, it wouldn't do if he didn't test out his new property as soon he got it.<br/>
The function was already in full swing when he arrived and hid his indifference behind a cool, detached mask. He didn't really care for parties like these but he couldn't escape it anymore than he could escape his birth.<br/>
He was the youngest of the Kims who were not only filthy rich but also had the power to back it up so naturally, at least one of them had to buy a Demon slave.<br/>
It wasn't the money, far from it but Taehyung wasn't sure about having someone live indefinitely with him.<br/>
He had gotten the short end of the stick, quite literally, Namjoon had suggested that they choose sticks to see who would have to adopt a pet demon and even though Taehyung was sure that his older twin brothers cheated, there was no proof so he had to suck it up.<br/>
Immediately he stepped into the function, people fell over each other just to make him more comfortable but he just really wanted to go back to his study, the anthology he had been reading had just started to get interesting.<br/>
The function was a bore, half the attendees were overweight and the other half were mostly made plastic, he didn't know which disgusted him more.<br/>
Finally after stalling for hours and trying to poison him with badly pressed wine, the demons were brought out.<br/>
They were put in cages with bags over their heads and Taehyung's curiousity spiked a little.<br/>
He had hoped he could go home with some pretty little thing that would fit right in the decor, she wouldn't have to worry about maltreatment, he would be too busy ignoring her existence to think about that.<br/>
The cages were lifted and the demons that were lined up on the darkened stage were made to stand from their kneeling positions and Taehyung saw that they were chained up, a metalic collar around their neck that was partially covered up by the bag on their heads was connected by a long thick chain to the cuffs around there wrists, which was in turn connected to the cuffs around their ankles.<br/>
Taehyung looked everywhere else than the stage and as expected, he noticed that more than half of the audience were staring at him, no doubt to guage his reaction so that they could either mimic him or have material to gossip about later.<br/>
Either way, he didn't care, he wasn't about to assist in their plans.<br/>
He knew he would be made to pick first, after all he was easily the richest and most powerful person currently in the large hall.<br/>
A signal went off and Taehyung had a sinking feeling in his stomach just as the bags were about to come off, his gut never lied.<br/>
The bags were all pulled off simultaneously and he tried not to flinch when his worst fears were affirmed - fuck - he should have gone crying to their mom when he was tasked with getting a pet Demon and even more he should have listened to the droning of the host.<br/>
They were all males and all fucking huge, where the fuck was he supposed to keep one of these?<br/>
What the fuck was he supposed to feed them?<br/>
He schooled his expression anyway and got up, grateful that after picking his submissive - ha! That word was almost laughable now, there was no way in hell these guys would submit but he was still the master either way.<br/>
He assuredly stepped on the glided stage, his eyes immediately fixating on a particular Demon that had his eyes to the ground while the orders glared menacingly at the crowd that had come to claim them.<br/>
Taehyung didn't blame them, they were basically survivors of an unfair war but all was fair in love and war now, wasn't it?<br/>
Even though his mind had already been pretty much made up, he still walked across the length of the stage, quietly studying each and every slave demon.<br/>
They had pants on but their upper bodies were left shirtless and the tattoos inked on their tan skins was making Taehyung drool, good thing he swung both ways.<br/>
He paused in front of the slave he had his eyes on from the very start and murmured to the task master that had accommpanied him with a savage looking metallic whip with multiple lashes.<br/>
Taehyung had hoped that the Demon he had picked wasn't marked, he hated things like that and he would lodge a complaint if he was so much as to find a bruise… well, well, look at him getting all possessive.<br/>
"I'll take this one." He straightened up at this and made his way down the stage and out the ballroom, he'd had enough of the farce they called a function.<br/>
He sat down patiently in his limousine, unsurprised when seconds later two hefty men emerged with his slave in the middle, a mousy looking man in a threadbare suit accompanying them.<br/>
"The chains are fitted with electric shockers which…" The mouse started to say but Taehyung tuned him out.<br/>
"What is his name?" He asked coolly.<br/>
"J-Jungkook, Sire." The mousy man stumbled over his words to say.<br/>
"Take the chains off." He ordered and the reactions of everyone was almost comical except Jungkook who slightly flinched but kept his head down, his shaggy silver-grey hair partially obscuring his face.<br/>
"B-But, Sire…" The man in the shabby suit started to protest and Taehyung raised one arched brow, he might have been sitting in the car but that gesture was intimidating enough.<br/>
"O-Of course, Sire." He bowed lowly, snapping a finger. "Unchain him." He whispered harshly to the other men who still looked stunned but were at least smart enough to follow orders.<br/>
"That would be all." He murmured, getting out of the car.<br/>
Taehyung hid a huff when the mousy man and his stupid sidekicks had made themselves scarce, he wasn't even up to Jungkook's shoulders, his head just stopped somewhere around his chest or upper torso if you will.<br/>
"Get into the car." He ordered lowly and Jungkook did nothing but remain stock still, his hands still clasped in front of him like the cuffs were still on.<br/>
Taehyung experienced a brief moment of panic, what if the Demon didn't understand English?<br/>
But he had been panicking for nothing because a couple seconds later the huge Demon moved, muscles rippling beautifully as he bent low to fit in the limousine.<br/>
Taehyung was lost in staring at the beautiful tattoos dancing across that broad back and tapering off one arm all the way down to his fingers.<br/>
The limousine was big enough for enough space to be in between them but when Taehyung got in, he saw that Jungkook was kneeling on the ground, his head bowed low in front of him.<br/>
"N-No, no! - I-I mean…" Taehyung stuttered when he took in the sight. "You can sit on the chair." He ordered simply, breathing easier when the demon did as he was told.<br/>
It was going to be a long night.</p><p>"That will be all, Ilya." He told his butler, loosening his tie.<br/>
Jungkook had been taken by servants to get cleaned up and after attending to some documents that he couldn't leave till the next morning, he finally made his way to his bedroom where his slave would be awaiting him.<br/>
"Of course, Sire." The white haired butler bowed low and made himself scarce.<br/>
Taehyung was beelining for the bathroom as soon as he got to his master bedroom, he needed to wash the grime of the day off himself.<br/>
He was expecting to see Jungkook no doubt kneeling on the floor waiting for him, luckily the floor of his bedroom was covered in lush carpets so he wouldn't suffer any discomfort.<br/>
Taehyung didn't take pleasure in the suffering of others.<br/>
It was with these thoughts in his mind that he stepped into the room, locking the door behind him.<br/>
The room was dark which was unusual and he set out to finding the switch which should be just around…<br/>
"Jungkook?" He called out in confusion when his stretched out hand met a hard, warm body instead of the cool plastic of the light switch.<br/>
"What are you… mmph!"<br/>
His words got cut off as Jungkook slammed him against the wall, taking his lips at the same time.<br/>
Taehyung eyes went wide at this, he knew that he should probably be worried about more important things right now but his brain wasn't functioning right - Damn! The Demon could kiss…<br/>
But, wait, he's the master here…<br/>
He moved his hands a bit around the wall and luckily his straying fingers hit the light switch and the room was illuminated in warm honeyed lights.<br/>
Taehyung looked up at this and nearly swallowed his tongue at the look on the Demon's face, his head was up for the first and Taehyung could clearly see his eyes which were a much darker grey, compared to his hair with flecks of pale green in them - they were beautiful.<br/>
But the silent Demon obviously wasn't happy with his lack of participation in the kissing and his head got tugged back sharply, eliciting a gasp from the unsuspecting human and that was all Jungkook needed.<br/>
He slid his tongue in Taehyung's mouth, the Demon easily dominating the kiss as he dwarfed him with his body.<br/>
Taehyung felt a shiver ripple through him as the Demon's powerful muscle invaded his mouth, he was usually the one doing the kissing so this was new territory to him.<br/>
All he could do was hang on for the ride as Jungkook massaged his tongue with his, licking effortlessly into the caverns of his mouth.<br/>
The Demon obviously didn't need to breathe but Taehyung did, not to mention that the shock and force of the kiss was taking his breath away as well, he didn't have much to spare.<br/>
He broke free from the kiss first, collapsing on the bigger body of the Demon who effortlessly held his weight up.<br/>
He knew his lips were swollen and red slicked now and his hair was a mess but he still needed to assert authority.<br/>
"Let me go, now." He ordered tightly, narrowing his eyes.<br/>
Jungkook dragged his gaze from Taehyung's lips to look him in the eye, amusement playing out on the corners of his mouth. "How about no?"<br/>
Taehyung gasped in shock. "What?"<br/>
"You smell like them." Jungkook notes leisurely, ignoring Taehyung who looked like he was on the fringes of a panic episode.<br/>
Taehyung was a hairsbreadth away from throwing a fit - the audacity of the Demon, he cleaned up in Taehyung's own fucking bathroom and had the moxie to tell him he smelled.<br/>
"Guess we'll have to fix that." Jungkook continued saying and Taehyung had to remind himself to listen to Jungkook's words and not just lose himself to the rich timbre of his voice.<br/>
He had no idea that Jungkook was this fucking articulate! What happened to the quiet, submissive slave he had bought less that two hours ago?<br/>
"F-Fix what?" Taehyung stuttered lightly, cursing himself for showing weakness but their positions wasn't helping his mental state.<br/>
Jungkook had him trapped against the wall and his bare upper body, a thick corded thigh went in between his legs which Taehyung couldn't ignore no matter how hard he tried.<br/>
"You're actually a pretty little thing." Jungkook continued his monologue, ignoring Taehyung like he hadn't uttered anything and Taehyung suddenly felt small.<br/>
"I must have lucked out and if I'm cleaning you up… you're wearing too many clothes."<br/>
Taehyung felt like the situation had gone out of his hand, actually no, wait - rewind - it was never in his hands.<br/>
Jungkook had all the cards from the very start and the human just fell right into his trap or arms now as the case would be.<br/>
His coat was easily ripped off his body and Taehyung bit his lip to hide a gasp, entranced by the movement of the tattoos on his beautiful skin from the rippling of his thick muscles.<br/>
Taehyung was fit but he didn't even come close to Jungkook, he was almost slender compared to him.<br/>
Another one of those kisses he had no control over whatsoever and then his shirt went off as well.<br/>
Taehyung had a brief overwhelming feeling to throw his arms around his chest to hide it from Jungkook's hungry and dark gaze but that seemed a ridiculous thing to do so he stopped himself in time.<br/>
Jungkook ground up into his crotch and he hiccuped out a moan at how sudden it was, reaching out to grab his shoulders for anchor.<br/>
"Or perhaps, I should work hard to get you filthy enough so that the bath will be worth your while, or what say you? Sire?" Jungkook prompted mockingly.<br/>
Taehyung still had the presence of mind to be scandalized, he had never bottomed before and he wasn't about to start. "Get off me." He repeated darkly. "I don't like to repeat my.. uh!" He moaned when Jungkook applied heavy pleasure on his dick which was starting to fill out, it was ridiculous, here he was shamed and stripped of power but his dick was on a different plane of existence.<br/>
"I'll take that as a yes." Jungkook hummed, leaning down mark up his neck.<br/>
Taehyung didn't know when his hand covered up his face in shame, he was a silent lover and to believe that delicate and debauched sound had come from him was a little too much to handle.<br/>
"J-Jungkook." Taehyung gasped, arching his back when the Demon latched onto a particularly sensitive spot and sucked with unnatural force.<br/>
It was hard enough keeping his sounds in with the working over that his neck was being given and yet somehow Jungkook was also effortlessly grinding subtly into him, not enough to do anything but just to tease him.<br/>
"Hmm?" Jungkook hummed, licking over the abused spot. "I like the way you say my name but… I wonder…"He mused absently, trailing off and Taehyung was too distracted with the throbbing in his cock and neck to predict what was coming next.<br/>
Jungkook opened his mouth slightly over the same spot on his neck and a strangled cry left Taehyung when he felt sharp teeth press down on the bundle of nerves, hard enough to nearly break skin.<br/>
He shuddered violently, unused to this kind of love making.<br/>
"You're awfully sensitive." Jungkook noted, like a careful child who was systematically checking out the pros and cons of his new toy.<br/>
How did everything switch places?<br/>
Before Taehyung could regain his bearings, his back met the fluffly and insanely expensive carpet, Jungkook following as well.<br/>
His breathing deepened when the entire length of his Demon's hard body pressed against his, shivering slightly in anticipation.<br/>
There was no mistake about it, the raw power the those muscles were boundless, if he thought to try and subdue his slave, Taehyung ran the risk of getting hurt and if that didn't deepen his breath even more.<br/>
His wrists were grabbed and tied together by what turned out to be… his silk tie?<br/>
His pants were still on and he was grateful for the measure of modesty, socked feet wiggling around at the strange position he now found himself in.<br/>
Jungkook didn't let him get too comfortable, leaning forward to mark his neck up again, without Taehyung's hands in the way, things moved much more smoothly.<br/>
His dick was ignored and Taehyung nearly whimpered pitifully at this, the build up was vicious and he had a feeling it was only the beginning.<br/>
A hot mouth clamped over his left nipple and he arched his back, digging the soles of his feet into the soft carpet, bound hands grabbing at the hairs of the carpet.<br/>
"Ah! No! D-Don't… uhhh…" he moaned low and long when Jungkook gave the same treatment to his abused nipple.<br/>
He would suckle on it till it was oversensitive and raw then dig his teeth in, making Taehyung jolt from the pleasurable shocks running through him.<br/>
His right nipple underwent the same actions and Taehyung was panting heavily now, body sweat slicked, lips bitten red.<br/>
"Pretty, filthy, wanton…" lowly growled words fell past Jungkook honeyed lips and each one slid past his defenses and started a burning fire low in the pit of his stomach.<br/>
He tried to grind up, his dick painfully hard but Jungkook just moved away so that all he came in contact with was the cold air, body trembling from the tension.<br/>
"S-Stop teasing." Taehyung bit out, uncaring for anything else, right now he just wanted relief.<br/>
Jungkook's menacing grey-green eyes settled heavily on him, making him gulp and regret his words.<br/>
"I-I'm so-sorry…" he mumbled quickly, lower lip wobbling in shame when Jungkook made a move to get up.<br/>
He wanted to tell him to not go but that would be another order, he wasn't about to risk it.<br/>
So he did the only thing he could. "P-Please…" He whispered softly.<br/>
Jungkook hid a tiny smile, that was awfully easy.<br/>
He had seen the pretty little human immediately their masks had been lifted, he had invariably been pulled to him and it wasn't very hard to manipulate him into picking Jungkook, humans were just too adorable…<br/>
He ripped off the silk pants that Taehyung had on, drinking in the whimper that spilled from his sinful lips.<br/>
Too breakable…<br/>
Taehyung's milky white thighs were exposed to his hungry eyes now, arousal tenting the underwear he had on and he slowly rubbed over the outside of his thighs, enjoying the violent trembling that started up almost immediately.<br/>
So easy to stain…<br/>
He leaned forward and licked a fat stripe up one exposed thigh.<br/>
"A-Ah! J-Jungkook…" Taehyung moaned mindlessly in anticipation when his mouth ghosted over his crotch but Jungkook wasn't the good guy.<br/>
He brought his attention back to the smooth, clear skin of his thighs, his fangs aching to mark up the pretty skin.<br/>
He took his time with it, almost like Taehyung was nothing but his toy, he was going at his own pace unconcerned if Taehyung was falling apart underneath him, which he was.<br/>
"J-Jun-Jungkook…" He panted harshly, he stuttering getting worse, the build up was starting to border on painful and as someone who has never denied himself anything before, it was an alien feeling.<br/>
"Shh." Jungkook hushed him and he bit his lip to swallow back the plea that had nearly fallen from his lips.<br/>
After what seemed like an eternity of fluttering, barely there touches over his cock while his thighs got all the attention, Jungkook finally placed his open mouth over Taehyung's clothed dick, mouthing at it.<br/>
Taehyung's mouth fell open at the contact, his eyes rolling back in his head from how good it felt.<br/>
"Uh! Ah! Ah! Uhn!" He moaned out erratically, hands twisting around in the carpet so hard that the silk tie was sure to leave marks.<br/>
Jungkook had started to routinely suck against him again, sticking to the tip of his cock which unfortunately poked upwards so it was the only place that Jungkook's hot wet mouth spanned.<br/>
The prickly pleasure was too intense for Taehyung to possibly come from it but it was too much, the tip his cock was rubbed raw from the fabric of his underwear and Jungkook's slow and steady licking and sucking wasn't making matters any better.<br/>
"J-Jungkook… P-Please… Uhn! I-I need…" He started to beg but he got cut off, after Jungkook had sucked him raw he bit down and Taehyung's mouth fell open, his tongue lolling out as a silent scream escaped his body.<br/>
His wet body covered in saliva and slick sweat arched off the ground in a pretty bow and he was shuddering so hard that the trembles were heard in his moans.<br/>
Jungkook just watched on curiously at his reaction, noting that even though Taehyung had gone rigid with his eyes squeezed shut he wasn't coming, it was just a phantom orgasm but it was still pretty strong even though it wasn't real.<br/>
Taehyung slowly came down from his high which was short lived but he didn't feel any relief if anything, the fire just burned hotter.<br/>
Something was wrong…<br/>
"I-I d-didn't… I-I di-didn't cum…" He gasped bonelessly, fingers and toes still clenched into claws as tiny shocks of the aftermath rippled through him.<br/>
"It would seem so." Jungkook hummed, fluttering his fingers thoughtfully over his erection that was practically pulsing now.<br/>
Taehyung shivered at his clinical detachment, it was a common move of his and he never imagined how erotic it would be when it was used in him.<br/>
"That will never do." He tsked, tapping against his dick which jumped at the attention, making Taehyung let out stilted gasps. "I still have to get you filthy enough for your bath."<br/>
Taehyung shivered at Jungkook's ominous words, breathing easier when the sopping wet underwear was peeled of his shivering body and his painfully hard cock straightened out, the cool breeze of the night time prickly against his sensitive skin.<br/>
Taehyung forced himself to relax when Jungkook got up and took off his pants and his eyes widened in terror - it wasn't going to fit.<br/>
Jungkook's dick was like the rest of his body, huge and impressive and the erect length hung down a bit from the weight.<br/>
Jungkook hovered over him and Taehyung stared up silently from beneath hooded eyes and it must be a trick of his foggy mind because just then Jungkook's eyes flashed an unholy red and a quick wicked smile appears on his face, sharp fangs peeking out.<br/>
Taehyung blinked and it's gone, leaving a slightly hazy memory in it's wake.<br/>
Jungkook grinded down and Taehyung's train of thought screeched to a halt, eyes rolling back in his head.<br/>
Jungkook effortlessly holds his upper body up on his arms, muscles tensing and relaxing as he rubs their naked and slippery cocks together.<br/>
"Uh! J-Jungkook." Taehyung moans, feeling his orgasm creep on him like a thief.<br/>
Jungkook paused and a sob caught in the dark haired man's throat, his wild hair free of the gel that had been used to hold it in place and now splayed everywhere.<br/>
Jungkook still ignored Taehyung who looked and sounded like he's one step away from crying and brings his head level with Taehyung's dick.<br/>
He studied it briefly and Taehyung cringed, he was above average but compared to Jungkook he was small and that just made shame burn down his body, settling in his balls.<br/>
He wondered what would come next because it doesn't seem like the sadistic Demon is about to let him cum anytime soo…<br/>
"Oo-h- O-hh!" He shivered, cutting himself off and swallowing back the rest of his words as Jungkook swallows up his dick in one go - he's really thinking that maybe the Demon truly doesn't need to breathe and apparently has no gag reflex.<br/>
"J-Jungkook! Ah!" He gasped, trying hard to rut into Jungkook's mouth who still took his time with the blow job.<br/>
Jungkook effortlessly holds down his slender hips, licking around the underside of his dick. This goes on for a while, a steady mapping out of Taehyung's dick like Jungkook was imprinting the image on his mind using his tongue.<br/>
At this point Taehyung had already bitten his lip raw and was constantly shivering from overstimulation and oversensitivity which was ridiculous because he hadn't even cum yet.<br/>
"J-Jungkook…" He begged desperately, his voice raspy. "P-Please, I-I ne-need t-to c-cu-cum…" He moaned out, his abused and marked up thighs shaking desperately.<br/>
Jungkook still went at his own pace and then with no warning sucked down hard, settling in to give him a proper blow job.<br/>
Taehyung's body arched off the carpet again and Jungkook had to use a strong arm to hold him down as he practically sucked the soul out of him.<br/>
Taehyung was a blubbering mess now, he didn't remember when the tears had started spilling out but now they just won't stop. 
The pleasure was too acute from all the build up that it bordered on painful, moans and groans fell from his lips, his entire body jerking violently with every vicious suck.<br/>
It didn't take much to get Taehyung to the brink again but the intense pleasure had been drawn out for too long that he needed that one extra push, Jungkook seemed to know him better than he knew himself because the demon bit down, hard on his already abused cock.<br/>
"Aa-ah…" Taehyung shuddered violently, his screaming moan turning into a silent scream with just his red bitten lips spread wide.<br/>
He arched of the ground again and this time, Jungkook let him, trying to stop him would have only hurt him anyway.<br/>
Jungkook took his mouth away as Taehyung started to spurt, his initial plan was to get Taehyung dirty and he hadn't lost sight of that plan.<br/>
Thick white ropes of cum pulsed out, splattering everywhere and getting them truly dirty.<br/>
Taehyung was coming for a really long while, so hard that he blacked out momentarily from the pleasure when he came to again, Jungkook was still giving his sore cock kitten licks which Taehyung tried to escape from but Jungkook wasn't letting him.<br/>
He just had a mind-blowing orgasm and his dick still twitched from the after shocks, he wasn't sure he could stand contact against his throbbing and spent dick just yet.<br/>
"J-Jungkook, pl-please, n-no… do-don't… ah! Uh! Pl-plea… Oohhh!"<br/>
Jungkook had swallowed him again and the tears started to leak out again but luckily Jungkook was quick to let go of the appendage, his predatory haze fixating on Taehyung's virgin hole which winked at him because of the trail of cum that had slithered over his hole.<br/>
Jungkook gets up briefly but returns soon after and Taehyung let out a sharp gasp when cold lube was dribbled over his hole, realization hitting him like a freight train.<br/>
"Shh…" Jungkook comforted him when he started to shiver again. "Humans are so fragile but getting you filthy is my goal even if I have to go through other means."<br/>
Taehyung blinked rapidly, his vision still blurry from the tears that kept welling up.<br/>
Jungkook wanted him to be covered in his own cum and since his cock was spent planned to fuck out every ounce of cum in his balls by milking his prostate.<br/>
Taehyung shivered in anticipation and terror, bracing himself when Jungkook's forefinger started to circle his rim.<br/>
"Uhh! Mmh!" He moaned softly at how sensitive the muscles around his rim were and Jungkook was just touching him there but he was already wrecked.<br/>
There's excess lube mixed with cum so his thumb makes it in easily enough and he rotates that single finger inside of Taehyung, rubbing against his inner walls.<br/>
"Oh! Ah! T-That feels s-so good J-Jungkook." He moaned trying to press down on the single digit - why hadn't he let anyone do this to him before?<br/>
Jungkook withdrew his thumb which earned a drawn out, needy whine from Taehyung which is cut short by a sharp slap to his inner thigh, making Taehyung squeal and jerk.<br/>
Two fingers enter the second time and the slide is easier, Taehyung was relaxed because of his orgasm.<br/>
Three quickly turns to four and Jungkook's fingers weren't slender so he was stretch a bit uncomfortably on the Demon's fingers, his rim burning as he speared into him.<br/>
His tiny gasps were constant now with each thrust and rub against the silky walls of his ass, it feels divine and he can feel himself chubbing up although he doesn't become fully hard, his first orgasm had taken a lot out of him.<br/>
But Taehyung can't help feeling that there's more, he had swung more to the females and couldn't even remember fucking a guy, he wasn't against it either.<br/>
Jungkook slipped his fingers out and Taehyung instantly felt uncomfortable, too empty, but Jungkook remedied this by taking both of his legs and throwing the slender limbs over his shoulders, he was still wearing his black ankle length socks which made him look even more delicate under the demon.<br/>
Taehyung gasped when Jungkook pressed against his rim, his virgin hole fluttering and spasming, he moaned out loud when the head of Jungkook's thick cock caught against his rim.<br/>
Jungkook didn't seem impatient but Taehyung was, moving downwards sharply so that he impaled himself of the tip of the silver haired Demon's cock.<br/>
Taehyung closed his eyes at this and shivered violently, his rim stretched around the girth of Jungkook's cock.<br/>
After this, Jungkook didn't give him anytime to adjust, pressing in quickly.<br/>
Taehyung was grateful that the Demon had slathered excess lube everywhere and even with the lube the stretch still burned, causing a fresh burst of tears to leak out of Taehyung's eyes.<br/>
"H-Hurts… ah!" He gasped, flexing his wrists.<br/>
"Good." Jungkook growled in a dark voice slamming home.<br/>
A high pitched moan left Taehyung, making him blush red in embarrassment but the Demon wasn't giving him any reprieve, pulling out almost to the tip and slamming spot on into his newly found prostate.<br/>
Taehyung mewled, wishing he could throw his arms around Jungkook to pull him closer.<br/>
Then the barrage started, Taehyung was so stunned by it that all he could do was lie there and take the punishing pounding against his prostate, his moans now ridiculously high pitched - he almost sounded like a girl.<br/>
"Ah! Ah! Uh! Ohh… y-yes! R-Right th-there! Oh yes!" He moaned wantonly, twisting his body and arching off the carpet as Jungkook never lost his punishing rythm.<br/>
Taehyung didn't get the chance to fully get hard before he was coming again, his hole tightened as his orgasm swept through him, splashing everywhere.<br/>
Jungkook only stopped briefly to untie his human's hands, the delicate and beautiful creatures were incredible fragile he didn't want Taehyung to dislocate his wrist or worse.<br/>
Taehyung just moaned when he arms where finally free, throwing his arms around Jungkook's neck without hesitation to pull him close.<br/>
Jungkook just started to stroke into him again, slowly down so that he wouldn't be overwhelmed, he needed to empty out Taehyung's balls anyway.<br/>
The vicious strokes slowed down to gentle and firm slides into his sensitive ass, the tip of Jungkook's cock rubbing effortlessly against his prostate.<br/>
Jungkook leaned down and takes his neglected nipple in his warm wet mouth and Taehyung jumped as pleasure streaked through him, jolting in Jungkook's arms.<br/>
This intense pleasurable torture combined with the slow rubbing of his swollen prostate was enough to push Taehyung over the edge again, his second and third orgasm merging into each other that it seemed like he was just cumming endlessly.<br/>
Another, much weak spurt of cum erupts from his spent dick that couldn't possibly get hard anymore but Jungkook wasn't done yet.<br/>
With the amount of cum that had spurted out from his cock with his third orgasm, Jungkook could say that he was just one orgasm away from being emptied.<br/>
Taehyung was spent, his ass was sore and his dick hurt but the pleasure was never ending, it didn't crest and fall instead it crested and just went higher, making Taehyung incomprehensible with pleasure.<br/>
"N-No mo-more, ah! J-Jungkook pl-please, uh!"<br/>
Jungkook had slammed all the way into him and just remained pressed into him, moving his hips in circles instead.<br/>
The movements were driving Taehyung crazy, the Demon's cock jabbed into his overstimulated prostate and just remained there, grinding into the sensitive bundles of nerves.<br/>
Hiccuped moans erupted from Taehyung's lips when Jungkook started to spell the word 'mine' against his prostate.<br/>
The Demon claimed his raw, bitten lips, swallowing down his slutty moans as he concentrated on getting Taehyung to come again like this.<br/>
Taehyung had come twice with no stimulation from his cock and it was starting to ache because of that fact, he still had his arms thrown around Jungkook's neck, not about to test him by trying to touch himself…<br/>
Besides, he was about to cum again. 
His orgasm was so unexpected that he accidentally bit Jungkook hard, drawing blood.<br/>
This just makes Jungkook kiss him harder, his hips stuttering inside of his lover.<br/>
Taehyung shuddered through his fourth orgasm, weak little moans spilling gently from his mouth.<br/>
"One more." Jungkook murmured against his lips. "One more for me, okay baby?"<br/>
Taehyung could barely keep his eyes open, his hands falling to the sides from exhaustion, he wasn't sure he could go one more round but he wanted to please Jungkook.<br/>
Jungkook flipped him over so that he was on his face, hips pulled up flush against Jungkook's hard member, the tip of Taehyung's cock brushed against the carpet and he shuddered from sensitivity.<br/>
Jungkook's big palms wrapped around his waist, his fingers nearly meeting as he gives an experimental stroke into the dark haired's well used hole.<br/>
The new position is just cruel and Taehyung is a few minutes away from blacking out but Jungkook hasn't come yet and blame it on the fact that Taehyung has had his brains fucked out but he wanted to be filled by him.<br/>
Jungkook is obviously close now and honestly, Taehyung just wonders how he had held out for so long.<br/>
He falls right into a punishing rhythm that has Taehyung sobbing on every upstroke, his dick rubbing mercilessly against the carpet.<br/>
"Ah! Ah! J-Jungkook! Mmh!pl-please..." He sobbed mindlessly, his body shaking from overstimulation.<br/>
"Shh, it's okay, you're doing so good for me." Jungkook praised softly, carefully leaning forward to place kisses all down Taehyung's back.<br/>
"I'll fill you up just like you want so take it all for me." Jungkook started up his monologue and Taehyung lost himself to the deep timbre of his voice, his filthy words washing over him in a wave of pleasure.<br/>
Jungkook sped up his thrusts which had seemed impossible with how hard he was already going, Taehyung was bouncing hard on Jungkook's cock, his own cock still rubbing painfully against the carpet as he dropped lower.<br/>
Jungkook is letting out lower grunts now, focused on chasing his high, he's mumbling about how he plans to fill Taehyung up with so much cum that he'll knock him up.<br/>
Taehyung shivered at Jungkook's words, letting himself be used as the Demon saw fit.<br/>
"Fuck!" Jungkook bit out, his hips stilling as his orgasm crashed through him, the last jab had been against Taehyung's prostate which earned a loud wail from him.<br/>
In the middle of his orgasm, Jungkook still had the presence of mind to reach around and wrap his fist around Taehyung's tip, a few rough rubs is enough to tip Taehyung over the edge and he's cumming dry but that doesn't dampen the force of his orgasm.<br/>
Jungkook groans as Taehyung clamped tight around him, increasing his pleasure as he lightly thrusted into Taehyung even as his cock is spurting cum right down into the human's intestines.<br/>
The amount of cum leaving Jungkook's tip and painting his insides is inhumane but then again Jungkook isn't human, Taehyung shuddered constantly as a steady stream of cum poured into him filling him up, he's delirious from the pleasure and he's going to blame his sobby begging to be filled with Jungkook's children on that later but for now he feels like he's floating.<br/>
Finally, the stream starts to wane and Jungkook finally relaxes, his body going limp, he had been the one holding Taehyung's body up as well so he just tilts over to the side so that Taehyung landed on him.<br/>
They're still joined and Taehyung wants them to stay like this for as long as it was possible.<br/>
Jungkook wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer. "You did so well, taking me so well even though it was your first time." He murmured to him, kissing his neck gently.<br/>
Taehyung just sleepily hummed, too exhausted to formulate a reply or even think, when he had started the night this was not how he envisioned it to end, the master getting fucked by his slave but if he could go back he wouldn't change one thing.<br/>
Maybe getting pet demon wasn't such a bad idea.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>